


Unexpected

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae souhlasil s tím, že dohlédne na nového studenta z Číny, i když se mu to vůbec nelíbí. Jak se časem s Yixingem sblíží, tak se v jeho přítomnosti začíná cítit až moc pohodlně. Ale, jak se svými pocity nakonec Jongdae popere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel k povídce Scars remind me past

„Takže tím chcete říct, že se o něho mám starat?“ Jongdae nemohl uvěřit tomu, co mu tady jeho učitel říká. Jak se sakra do téhle situace dostal?  
„Říkal si, že chceš něco, co bude dobře vypadat na tvém doporučení do práce, až tady skončíš. A tohle se tam bude dobře vyjímat.“  
S úsměvem na tváři nakonec souhlasil, jak taky jinak, vždyť vlastně si za tohle může sám, kdyby nechtěl žádné doporučení, nemusel by dělat nějakému čínskému idiotovi chůvu.

 

„Myslel jsem, že to bude něco, s čím na jeden den vypomůžu a bude to, ale tohle…“ Jongdae si musel někomu postěžovat. Nemohl to déle dusit v sobě, potřeboval se z toho dostat a co je lepší než si postěžovat kamarádům, kteří, jak je vidět, nechápou, v čem je problém.  
„Nestěžuj si. Aspoň si kromě nás najdeš i jiný kamarády.“ Dodal Jongin, který se snažil dostat do jogurtu, který ležel před ním, Kyungsoo to už nemohl vydržet a ten jogurt mu rozdělal, ale obrácení očí v sloup si nemohl odpustit.  
„Kamarád? To určitě…vždyť ani nebudu vědět, co mi říká, vždyť je až ze zpropadený Číny!“ Stěžoval si dál Jongdae.  
„Prosím tě. Jenom mu to tady ukážeš. A navíc musí aspoň trochu umět korejsky jinak, by ho sem nepřijali, víš. Tak se nestresuj.“ Kyungsoo nemohl vydržet to jeho věčné stěžování, které vlastně ani nechápal, proč Jongdae dělá.   
„Nebudu mu dělat chůvu. Mě nějakej Xingyi nezajímá.“  
„Xingyi?“ Zeptal se Jongin se zdviženým obočím.  
„Tak nějak se jmenuje,“ utrousil Jongdae, který už moc nevnímal, o čem se jeho kamarádi baví, jak je vidět tak zcela ne určitě o jeho velkém problému, který se jmenuje Xingyi. Jongdae doufá, že když nic, tak bude umět korejsky, aby to měl rychle za sebou. Ukáže mu to tady den dva a pak to hold bude muset hoch zvládnout sám. Čím rychleji se tady sám zorientuje tím líp pro něho. Hodíme rybu do vody, ať plave, pomyslel si Jongdae.

 

Jongdae čekal před ředitelovou kanceláří, kam ho před chvílí zavolal jeho třídní učitel, který vešel dovnitř. Řekl mu, že ten čínskej kluk už dorazil, tak že potřebuje, aby mu Jongdae pomohl. Jongdae byl z toho celý otrávený, už tu chvíli čeká a pořád se nic neděje. Jongdae jenom doufá, že to nebude nějakej namyšlenej týpek, kterej bude jenom přidělávat starosti. Měl by vědět, že tady není doma. Tady v té zemi je na návštěvě a tak by se podle toho měl i chovat jinak mu to bude muset Jongdae vysvětlit.  
„Takže jsme domluveni.“ Jongdae se otočil a dveře do ředitelny byli otevřené a před nimi stál jeho třídní učitel a vedle stál kluk, který byl k němu otočený zády.  
„Tady tohle je Jongdae,“ ukázal na něho učitel a postava vedle něho se rovněž otočila po směru, který učitel ukazoval.  
Je hezký!  
Byla první myšlenka Jongdaeho, jakmile spatřil tvář mladíka před sebou. Nemohl mluvit. Jenom vstřebával ten pohled, ty oči, které se na něho umívali. Jemné růžové rty, které se usmívaly rovněž. Jongdae se přistihl, že na mladíka naprosto zírá. Odkašlal si.  
„Jsem Yixing, moc mě těší,“ představil se mladík Jongdaemu. Ten jenom kývl hlavou. Chvíli bylo ticho, než se do mluvení pustil jejich učitel.  
„Jongdae, jak jsme se domluvili, nechám ti Yixinga na starost. Moc děkuju, že se o něho postaráš.“ Než se Jongdae zmohl na slovo, tak jejich učitel byl ten tam. Sakra.  
„Jak se s ním mám asi tak domluvit, neumím ani slovo čínsky. Kouká na mě, jako kdyby spadl z višně. Bože, že jsem s tím souhlasil. No nic.“ Jongdae se k němu otočil a snažil se mu naznačit, aby ho následoval. Hodina je u konce a on měl mít oběd a tak rovněž i ten Číňan, který je s ním ve třídě.  
„Nemusíš si dělat starosti, já umím něco málo korejsky.“ Řekl mu mladík se smíchem v hlase.  
„Tos měl říct dřív.“ Zamumlal Jongdae a vydal se směrem k jídelně. Nezkontroloval, jestli jde mladík za ním, ale tiché kroky mu napověděli, že jde. 

 

V jídelně si Jongdae sedl tam co obvykle. Všichni se na Yixinga dívali se zajímavým pohledem v očích, což Jongdae nemohl pochopit proč. Vždyť je to jenom obyčejný student, který jsem přestoupil. Jongdae si sedl ke stolu a o Yixinga se nezajímal. Nevšiml si, že mladík tu stojí a neví, co má dělat. Jenom se jemně usmíval a nevěděl, co. Jestli si sednout k tomuhle stolu či jít jinam.   
„Sedni si k nám.“ Pověděl mladíkovi Baekhyun, který když viděl, jak je Jongdaemu jedno, co bude s mladíkem, se na něho nemohl dívat, jak tu jenom stojí.  
„Děkuji,“ poděkoval Yixing.  
„Moc nás všechny těší. Když tady Jongdae je takový pako, který není schopný nás představit, tak se toho ujmu já.“ Řekl Baekhyun a všechny u stolu představil.   
„Moc rád, vás poznávám. Já jsem Yixing.“ Usmál se Yixing. Bylo vidět, že má přátelskou povahu a neměl potíže s tím, aby si udělal více a více přátel. 

Jongdae to celé z dálky pozoroval a nějak se s tím nezatěžoval. Ale nemohl si nevšimnout, jak se chlapci při úsměvu objeví dolíček na jedné tváři. Jongdae se nad touhle skutečností musel sám pro sebe usmát a pomyslel si o mladíkovi, že když se usměje, tak je opravdu roztomilý. Celý jeho obličej se rozzáří a je opravdu moc hezký.  
„Země volá Jongdaeho,“ ozvalo se mu u ucha. Otočil se a spatřil Baekhyuna, který se s ním nejspíš bavil, ale Jongdae neměl ponětí, jelikož se zabýval Yixingem.  
„Mluvím na tebe a ty seš nějak zamyšlený, to se u tebe moc často nevidí.“ Usmál se Baek.  
„Hmm, co chceš?“ Zeptal se mladík nevrle.  
„Jenom to, že Yixing je opravdu moc hodný a přátelský a ty chováš jako pako“!  
„No promiň.“  
„Neprominu. Buď k němu milejší, není jeho vina, že se o něho musíš starat. Měj to na paměti.“ Jongdae zahlédl v Baekových očích něco, co mu nedovolilo, jinak než s ním souhlasit. A tak souhlasil, že bude na mladíka milejší a hodnější. A že se s ním pokusí vycházet.

 

Právě seděli ve třídě a Yixing byl Jongdaemu blízko. Opravdu moc. Neměl ještě svoje učebnice, tak se museli o jednu podělit a Yixing si svojí židli posunul blíže k Jongdaemu. Jongdae nevěděl proč, ale bylo mu příjemné, že mladík sedí takhle blízko. Nevadilo mu to, i přestože Jongdae je jeden z těch, kteří mají rádi svůj osobní prostor. A i tak mu to nijak nevadilo. Jongdae neměl čas vnímat učitele. Jediné na co soustředil, bylo, jak ho zaplňuje příjemné teplo a přistihl se, že se usmívá. Podíval se vedle sebe a druhý mladík se na něho díval. Opět s úsměvem na tváři.  
„Měl by ses usmívat víc,“ stačila tahle jedna poznámka a Jongdaeho srdce bilo jako splašené. Stačila jedna jediná malá poznámka od Yixinga a Jongdae si myslel, že snad i druhý mladík musí slyšet jeho splašeně bijící srdce. V duchu se napomenul, co to dělá a jeho úsměv z jeho tváře zmizel a on se na Yixinga podíval jeho obvyklým pohledem.  
„Měl by ses soustředit na učení a ne na mě.“ Z Yixingovi tváře zmizel úsměv a Jongdaemu se to vůbec nelíbilo. Ale neomluvil se a dál pokračoval v tichu. Za celý den nepřistihl Yixinga, že by se na něho usmál nebo podíval.

 

Druhý den Jongdae přišel do školy o něco dříve. Musel to tady Yixingovi ukázat. Nechtělo se mu na to plýtvat hodinu volna, kterou má na oběd a tak se domluvili, že se sejdou dřív ráno. Jongdae čekal před bránou školy. Byl tu o něco dříve a tak musel čekat. Čas plynul a Yixing nikde. Jongdae už začal být netrpělivý. Byli snad jasně domluvení, tak proč tady mladík není? To snad zapomněl? 

Uběhlo dalších pět minut a mladík nikde. Jongdae už měl nutkání se otočit a jít do školy. Ale věděl, že mladík by měl potíže se dostat do správné třídy a kdyby přišel jeho učitel na to, že se na Yixinga vybodl, tak by z toho byli jenom problémy, tak se rozhodl počkat. Po chvíli slyšel hlasité kroky a vzhlédl. Byl to Yixing, který vypadal opravdu legračně. V rukou měl učebnice, které vypadali, že mu každou chvíli spadnou. Košile mu z jedné strany lezla z kalhot a ještě jí měl zapnutou ob knoflík. Batoh napůl otevřený a za ním mu pomalu vypadávali věci. Jongdae se začal opravdu hlasitě smát.

„Moc se omlouvám. Zaspal jsem a navíc, jsem zabočil do špatné ulice a ztratil jsem se. Moc mě to mrzí,“ vydal ze sebe mezi výdechy Yixing.   
„Je tady něco k smíchu?“ Zeptal se zmateně Yixing.  
„No ty…podívej se na sebe a za sebe,“ Jongdae se nemohl přestat smát. Už ho začínaly bolet i břišní svaly, ale nemohl si pomoc. Yixing se podíval a zjistil, že vypadá jako šašek.  
„Mě to vtipné nepřijde.“ Poznamenal naštvaně Yixing, který se vydal sebrat věci, které mu vypadli z batohu. Jongdae se vydal za ním. Pomohl mu sebrat věci ze země a dal mu je do batohu. Yixing se mezi tím upravil a už vypadal naprosto normálně.  
„Tak kde začneme?“ Zeptal se Jongdae.  
„Nevím,“ odsekl Yixing. Chvíli bylo ticho, než se Jongdae rozhodl celou tu věc Yixingovi vysvětlit, proč se vlastně smál.  
„Víš, já jsem se nesmál tobě. Tedy no ne přímo, ale vypadal si naprosto roztomile-“ Jongdae se zasekl a dál nepokračoval. Sakra. Tohle jsem neměl v plánu. Jenom jsem mu chtěl vysvětlit-  
„Roztomile?“ Yixing vypadal překvapeně, že zrovna tohle Jongdae řekl.  
„Hm..ne tedy..myslel jsem, že…jo roztomile.“ Jongdae to vzdal, nemělo cenu zapírat. Stejně nemohl přijít na to, co jiného mladíkovi říct. Naštěstí se v tom dál Yixing nevrtal, zeptal se Jongdaeho, kde začnou s prohlídkou. Za to byl Jongdae jenom vděčný. Jongdae se snažil co nejvíc toho Yixingovi ukázat a vysvětlit, ale jelikož se zpozdili, tak nestihli všechno a domluvili se zase na zítřku. Jongdae se těšil, až zase uvidí mladíka po ránu.

 

Jak čas plynul, tak se Jongdae začal s Yixingem sbližovat. Byla to už chvíle, co sem přestoupil a Jongdae si zvykl, mít mladíka po svém boku a druhý mladík také nic nenamítal. Zvykli si na sebe. Každé ráno se scházeli dříve. Nejdřív z toho důvodu, aby se Yixing lépe orientoval ve škole, ale postupem času mladík školu znal a věděl, kde co je. Ale jejich společná rána nezrušili. Scházeli se před školní bránou, a buď se procházeli anebo si někde sedli a mluvili o všem možném.

Yixing se sblížil se všemi Jongdaeho kamarády a stal se tak členem jejich skupiny. Všichni si ho oblíbili. Jongdae se přistihl, že se na mladíka dokáže dívat celou věčnost. Aby se Jongdaemu zvedla nálada, tak stačí, aby se Yixing usmál a hned mu bylo lépe. Samotná Yixingova přítomnost Jongdaemu lepšila celý den.

Nevěděl, co se to sním děje, ale nemohl být bez toho, aby alespoň jednou denně viděl Yixinga. Nemohl být bez toho, aby se na něho Yixing usmál. Nemohl být bez toho, aby si s ním Yixing promluvil. Poslední dobou se v Jongdaeho světě všechno točilo okolo Yixinga a to mladíka začalo trošičku děsit. Jak se mohl v tak krátké době na někoho tak upnout? Nemohl pochopit, co tu změnu začalo. Nikdy předtím se mu nestalo, aby se na někoho v tak krátkém čase upnul.

Jongdae nevěděl co dělat. Distancovat se od druhého mladíka? Nebyl si jistý, jestli by to vydržel dost dlouho, aby to mělo nějaký účinek. Snažit se, aby se nescházel jenom s Yixingem? Zkusit poznat i nové lidi? Nebo se soustředit na učení? Ne, to Jongdae hned zavrhl. To určitě není ta možnost. Nebo nechat věci, tak jak jsou? Proč, je vlastně měnit. Vždyť je mu s Yixingem dobře a ani Yixing proti jeho přítomnosti nic nenamítá, tak proč to vlastně měnit? Proč se Jongdae pokoušel o změnu? Jongdae začínal tušit, proč se pokoušel od mladíka distancovat, ale tu možnost si nechtěl připustit. Nebo spíše se jí snažil ignorovat, jak jenom to šlo. Aby v hlavě neměl ještě větší zmatek, než už tam má.

 

Jongdae se pomalým krokem dostal až do školní jídelny, kde už pravděpodobně všichni byli až na něho. Vydal se k obvyklému místu a sedl si na židli vedle Yixinga, který se o něčem bavil s Baekem.  
„Takže?“ Ptal se se zvědavostí v hlase Baek.  
„Nevím. Je hezký a milý a všechno, ale já nevím.“  
„Takže s ním na rande nepůjdeš?“ Slova rande a Yixing vzbudili Jongdaeovu zvědavost. Rande? S kým?  
„Ale já myslel, že ty a Jongdae?“ Zeptal se zmateně Jongin, který danou situaci asi nepochopil.  
„Cože?“ Zeptal se Yixing.  
„No já myslel-“  
„Jsme jenom kamarádi, že jo?“ Otočil se Yixing na Jongdae, který byl z téhle konverzace překvapený. Tak jenom slabě kývl. 

Kamarádi.  
Jenom kamarádi.  
Jsme jenom kamarádi.

Tahle věta se Jongdaemu vůbec nelíbila. Ale nechtěl spekulovat o tom, proč se mu to nelíbí a proč najednou jeho nálada klesla k bodu mrazu. Nechtěl se v tom dál vrtat. Nechtěl zase slyšet od Yixinga, že je pro něho jenom kamarád. Jongdae si začínal pomalu připouštět, že Yixing, je pro něho něco víc než jenom kamarád. A že Jongdae nejspíš, chce víc než jenom kamarádství mezi nimi. Ale co by tohle všechno znamenalo v budoucnosti? O tomhle už Jongdae nechtěl, ale vůbec přemýšlet. A tak se pustil do obědu a snažil se všechny ty myšlenky ignorovat.

 

Po zjištění, že Jongdae chce bližší vztah s Yixingem, se nemohl ubránit a přemýšlel, jak to vyřešit. Přemýšlel nad tím celý víkend. A vymyslel, že bude nejlepší, když se prostě Yixinga zeptá, jestli s ním nepůjde na rande. Co jinýho? Takhle si to Jongdae představoval. V mysli to měl pěkně všechno srovnané, jak to půjde krok po kroku a konečná fáze bylo to, že Yixing souhlasil. 

Ale něco jiného je to vymyslet to, než plán realizovat. A tak, když se teď s Yixingem nachází ve škole, při jejich pravidelném ranním setkání, tak se Jongdae nemůžu donutit, aby se Yixinga zeptal. Jako kdyby jeho rty s ním nechtěli spolupracovat v mysli to na Yixinga přímo křičí, ale aby se donutil to říct nahlas, to nedokáže. Na to je to velký zbabělec a zřejmě víc přemýšlí nad následky. Co kdyby. To je jediné co ho napadá, co kdyby to nevyšlo.

Dál se s Yixingem baví, jako kdyby se nic nestalo a řekl si, že to počká do zítřka. Má na to dost času. Ale další den se zase neodvážil a ten další taky ne a pokaždé se uchýlí k tomu, že zítra to bude lepší a tak už to chodí aspoň dva týdny, co se pokouší o to, aby ze sebe něco dostal. Ale pokaždé selže.  
„Yixingu, šel bys se mn- s námi do kina? Kluci chtějí jít do kina.“ Musel kvůli tomu všechny donutit, aby šli do kina.  
„Yixingu, půjdeš se mn-s námi na zmrzlinu?“ Musel všechny donutit jít na zmrzlinu.  
„Yixingu, šel bys do zábavního parku se mnou? Tedy myslím s námi?!“ Zase. A všichni museli do zábavního parku. A další a další pokusy a pokaždé se z toho stane tohle. Pokaždé. Potřebuju poradit. Potřebuju se s tím někomu svěřit. Jedna osoba by Jongdaeho napadla.

 

Jongdae stál před dveřmi a nevěděl, jestli to má udělat. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je Baekhyun ten správný typ, aby mu s tímhle poradil. Ještě chvíli se před dveřmi rozmýšlel, ale nakonec zvonek stlačil. Po chvíli se otevřeli dveře a v nich stál Luhan s úsměvem na rtech.  
„Co tu děláš Jongdae?“  
„Je doma Baekhyun?“ Luhan souhlasně přikývl a nechal Jongdaeho vejít dovnitř. Luhan nasměroval Jongdaeho do Baekhyunova pokoje. Zaklepal a vešel dovnitř.   
„Copak potřebuješ?“ Baekhyun věděl, že Jongdae by jen tak na přátelskou návštěvu nepřišel. Jongdae se posadil na Baekhyunovu postel.  
„Potřebuju radu.“  
„Ohledně čeho?“ Baekhyun vzhlédl od svých papírů na stole, kterým se do teď věnoval.  
„Je to tak trochu…jak bych to řekl…jde o to, že…“  
„Zase nás chceš někde vytáhnout? Během posledních pár týdnů to bylo pořád. Musím ti říct, že dneska nemám čas.“  
„O tohle nejde. Já pokoušel jsem se pozvat na rande Yixinga, ale vždycky jsem z toho vycouval. Pokaždé když jsem ho někde pozval, tak jsem se nemohl kloudně vymáčknout a nakonec jsem do toho zamotal i vás." A bylo to. A Jongdae zjistil, že to zase nebylo zas tak těžké.  
„Takže Yixing, hmm?“ Jongdae přikývl.  
„Všiml jsem si, že v poslední době se vůči němu chováš jinak.“  
„Nevím co dělat.“  
„A já ti to jako mám říct?“ Jongdae opět přikývl.  
„Jongdae…víš, že tohle jaksi musíš udělat sám.“  
„To já vím. Jenom nevím, jak to udělat a co když mě odmítne, pak to mezi námi bude celé divné. Však to znáš.“ Jongdae nechtěl, když ho Yixing odmítne, aby se jejich vztah změnil a bylo by všechno mezi nimi jiné. Bylo by to divné. Jongdae by se na Yixinga nemohl ani podívat a cítil by se trapně.  
„Dobře. Tak spolu vymyslíme nějaký super plán, jak dostat Yixinga.“ Jongdae se jenom usmál a už začali plánovat.

 

S Baekhyunem vymysleli, jak všechno bude. A Jongdae věřil, že tentokrát to nezkazí. Měl v sebe důvěru. Věřil si, že tentokrát se Yixingovi vyzná. Vždyť to dokonce s Baekhyunem zkoušeli, tak to snad ani jinak nemohlo dopadnout. 

Jenže Jongdae by nesměl být Jongdae a celý plán se jaksi nakonec nevyvedl. S Baekhyunem naplánovali, že Yixinga pozve do kina a když si nevěřil, tak pod záminkou, že s nimi ještě půjde Baekhyun, ale ten se kina nezúčastní. Všechno probíhalo podle plánu, tedy než se Jongdae ocitl v kině s Yixingem. Jenom oni dva. A Jongdae nevěděl co dělat. Seděli vedle sebe, koupili si nějaký popcorn a kolu a zvesela se dívají na nějakou romantickou komedii. Ale co teď? Jongdae byl ze všeho strašně moc nervózní.

Yixing seděl hned vedle něho. Jongdae cítil, jak se mu začíná zrychlovat tep. Nemohl to ovládat místo filmu se díval většinu času po Yixingovi. Studoval jeho profil. Jak má světlou pokožku a jak vypadá hebce a měkce. Nejradši by Yixingovi zavrtal hlavu mezi jeho rameno a krk a nasával jeho vůni, která je naprosto neodolatelná. Je nepopsatelná. A teď byla cítit všude kolem.

„Ten film tě nebaví?“ Zeptal se Yixing, který si všiml, že se Jongdae až moc ošívá a chvíli nevydrží sedět v klidu.  
„Ne, baví mě.“ Jongdae se potom otočil k plátnu a po konec filmu, jeho oči plátno neopustili, sice moc nevěděl, o co v tom filmu jde, ale i tak se neotočil, kdyby se díval pořád jenom na Yixinga, tak by se mu hlavě rodili jenom samé nekalé myšlenky a to nechtěl. 

Po skončení filmu se vydali domů, přeci jenom zítra je škola a už je dost pozdě. Vydali se směrem k autobusové zastávce. Mlčky seděli na lavičce a čekali. Jongdae věděl, že teď je ten nejvhodnější moment, aby se vyznal. Otevřel ústa a už chtěl něco říct, když v tom si Yixing položil hlavu na jeho rameno.  
„Jsem unavený. Moc jsem toho v noci nenaspal. Nebylo mi moc dobře.“ Přiznal se Yixing.  
„Nebylo ti dobře? Tak proč si šel se mnou? Mohl si jít místo toho spát, abys nebyl unavený.“ Kdyby tohle Jongdae věděl dřív, tak by s Yixingem nikam nechodil. Donutil by ho aby šel domů a lehl si a prospal se.  
„Jak bych ti mohl říct ne?“ Zeptal se se smíchem v hlase Yixing. Dál už nemluvili, Jongdae si užíval Yixingovu náhlou blízkost. Takhle to chtěl pořád. Ne jenom, když je mladík unavený a potřebuje si odpočinout. Když dorazil autobus, tak si sedli a Yixing si zase opřel hlavu o Jongdaeho rameno. Ten večer se Jongdae nevyznal, ale měl z toho i tak dobrý pocit.

 

Po prvním pokusu, který s Baekhyunem vymysleli a nevyšel, se snažili vymyslet něco dalšího, ale pokaždé z toho nic nebylo a Jongdae začínal být zoufalý, proč je sakra tak těžký se někomu vyznat? Vždyť Jongdae nebyl zbabělec, tedy alespoň to si sám myslel. Nebojí se toho, aby někoho bránil, když mu nikdo jiný nepomůže. Nemá strach z toho, co si o něm druzí lidé myslí, jedná podle svého vlastního rozumu a podle svých přání. Tak proč se nemůže donutit, aby udělal jednu věc, kterou tak moc chce?

Když všechny pokusy nevyšli, tak se po chvíli do všeho zasvětil i Kyungsooa, jelikož byl jediný, který měl přítele, tedy Jongin byl ten, kdo uháněl Kyungsooa, ale i tak měl přítele. Ale ani tak nic nevycházelo. Jongdae už nevěděl co dělat a začínal si myslet, že mu prostě není souzené být s Yixingem v jiném vztahu než v kamarádském. A už to všechno chtěl pomalu vzdát. Možná by to bylo nejlepší. 

Po posledním rozhovoru s Baekhyunem a Kyungsooem v knihovně, kdy mu řekli, že by prostě měl jenom říct, co cítí. Nic předem neplánovat, říct to v jedné chvíli. Prostě teď a hned, ale Jongdae si byl vědom toho, že tohle nemůže udělat. K tomu se neodhodlá. Možná je na čase všechno přestat plánovat a nechat toho úplně. Jongdae si řekl, že by si měl vážit toho co má teď.

 

„Jongdae mohl by si mi dneska vysvětlit tu matematiku? U nás nebo u vás?“ Jongdae čas od času doučoval Yixinga matematiku, která mu dělala potíže a jelikož v matematice Jongdae vynikal, tak mu rád pomáhal. Mohl s ním strávit víc času.  
„Jasně. Kde chceš.“ Už měli po škole, tak mohli vyrazit. Dohodli se, že půjdou k Yixingovi. Vydali se na cestu. Šli vedle sebe a na Yixingovi bylo vidět, že o něčem přemýšlí. Došli k přechodu a Yixing bez přemýšlení vešel do silnice. Díky rychlé reakci Jongdaeho, který ho strh zpátky do své náruče, tak by se mohlo stát něco strašného. Yixing, jako by se probral.  
„Co to děláš? Mohl ses zranit,“ Jongdae si nemohl pomoc a na mladíka zvýšil hlas. Měl strach, že by se mladíkovi mohlo něco stát.  
„Byl jsem zamyšlený,“ vysvětlil Yixing. Jongdae se už taky vzpamatoval a uvědomil si, že pořád má Yixinga ve své náruči a že mladík se mu dívá přímo do očí. Jejich obličeje od sebe byli jenom pár centimetrů a Jongdae mohl cítit, jak doslova dýchají stejný vzduch. Jongdae se nehodlal Yixinga pustit a Yixing se taky nechtěl pustit Jongdaeho. Tak tam stáli a jenom se navzájem pozorovali. Byl to Yixing, kdo udělal první pohyb směrem k Jongdaeovým ústům, pozoroval je, ale nakonec jako kdyby si to rozmyslel a začal se vzdalovat. Jongdae nevěděl, co ho to v tu chvíli napadlo, ale k mladíkovi se přiblížil a jeho rty si přivlastnil k polibku.

Byl to jenom smělý polibek rtů, které se o sebe jemně otírali. Jongdaeho překvapilo, když mu mladík polibek opětoval a cítil, jak se k němu více přimkl. Jongdae si polibek užíval a snažil se všechno vnímat, aby z tohohle momentu mohl vytěžit co nejvíc. Než se stihl do polibku více ponořit, začal Jongdaemu docházet dech a musel se od Yixinga odtáhnout. Pomalu otevřel oči a nevěděl co teď.  
„Já…ehm..-“  
„Hlavně neříkej, že to byla chyba.“ Řekl Yixing až skoro prosebným hlasem.  
„Chyba? Jak by to mohla být chyba. Víš, jak dlouho už se snažím o to, abych ti řekl, jak moc mi na tobě záleží a jak moc chci být s tebou. Víc než jenom kamarád. Ale nenašel jsem odvahu ti něco říct, dokonce, jsem musel poprosit o pomoc i Baekhyuna, ale všechny ty pokusy se prostě-“ Yixing ho umlčel polibkem na rty. Byl to jen rychlý polibek.  
„Moc mluvíš. Já chci to samý, ale nebyl jsem si jistý tebou. Teď už jsem.“ Usmál se na něho Yixing. Yixing se od Jongdaeho odtáhl a propletl jejich prsty.  
„Ještě máme nějaké doučování. Když mi to půjde, dočkám se odměny?“ Zamrkal Yixing na Jongdaeho, který souhlasil a tak se vydali na cestu k Yixingovi. Jongdae si pomyslel, že to nebylo vůbec těžké a jenom litoval, že mu to trvalo tak dlouho. Ale nemělo cenu plakat nad rozlitým mlékem a tak se Jongdae jenom těšil z budoucnosti, která zahrnovala Yixinga. Těšil se na to, jak se bude jejich vztah rozvíjet a ještě víc se těšil na chvíle, které budou jenom jeho a Yixinga a které mu už nikdy nikdo nevezme. Jongdae věřil, že všechno už bude jenom lepší, teď když má Yixinga po svém boku. Jongdae se těšil na budoucnost. Konečně měl to, po čem tak dlouho toužil. A opravdu bylo lepší nic neplánovat.


End file.
